


Lucky Day

by Scribefor4



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Vader sometimes is actually nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribefor4/pseuds/Scribefor4
Summary: The Force moves in mysterious ways and even the Sith are not immune to its nuances.  Based on a fanfic I read about and Alderaanian tradition, but I forgot who wrote it to give the credit to.  Leia/Han mentioned, and an OC or two.





	Lucky Day

Disney’s and Lucasfilm’s lunch box. I’m just stealing the bag of chips in it. Very unusual for Darth Vader to be so charitable, but then again, the Force moves in mysterious ways and it can cause someone who has been evil to be nice occasionally. Based on a Fanfic that I read about an Alderaanian tradition, but I’m sorry I can’t remember the author to give them the credit. 

He was just walking along one of the art fairs in the spring. The local merchants have art fairs and antique shows in the spring on Coruscant. Darth Vader didn’t usually go to these, but this spring, whether it is the Force guiding him or just because he wanted to see something other than the gray walls of the Executor, he was down there among the beads and baubles, and exhibits. 

One of the booths was an antique dealer. There was something interesting sitting on top of the display. It was a small box. This box was pink. This box was also sparkly purple. But something drew him to the box. He was looking at the box when the vendor came up to him

“Something catching your fancy, my lord?” The vendor asked  
“Yes. This box”, Vader said.  
“Ah, yes, it’s an Alderaanian treasure box. Legend has it that all young girls are given that box when they reach the age of thirteen. The girl is supposed to put a trinket, or some treasure in there and close the box. It can only be open by a girl or woman from Alderaan, and since the planet is no more, it’s the reason why I keep that box open.” 

“How did you get the box open, then?” Vader asked.  
“My wife is from Alderaan. She knew the song and the hand movement required to open the box. She found a treasure in that box.” The vendor pointed up to some necklaces that were hanging above the display case. The vendor looked up at the display too. He took down two necklaces that were on the string that they were on.  
“These were in the box when my wife opened it. I had wondered why a young girl would put a japor snippet in there, but there’s some meaning to it.” Vader looked at the snippet. It was the one that he had made for Padme. The chain was the one that he had given her on her birthday. The second necklace was a Bonjoura Tooka charm and a high school ring. The high school ring had a signature inside. The signature was Leia Organa. 

The box itself was a mystery also. Normally the boxes are brown or natural wood colored. This one was painted. And the box usually has a small round handle on top; this one has a diamond on top. “And trust me this one is a real Alderaanian diamond. Who knows where the other one of those earrings are. The only one was the one on the box”. The merchant added.

Looking at the box closer revealed the initials L O on the bottom of the box. Vader surmised that the colors were fingernail polish. “she painted the box,” he said. 

“Looks to be that way”, the merchant said.

Vader knew that he had to purchase both the box and the necklaces. He had to return this to Leia. The force was stirring every time he looked at the box. He knew that he had to return this to its rightful owner  
“How did you come across these items”? Vader asked  
“When Alderaan was destroyed, its treasures were scattered across the quadrant. There were many scavengers that were in the area for months looking for treasures. I wasn’t one of the scavengers, but I happen to have a supplier or two that doesn’t question where they get their merchandise. I was on the merchandiser’s site where I found this in a lot on Holobay, and I won the auction for it. It was just among the lot. The only reason why I knew about the box itself is, as I said before, my wife is from Alderaan. She could open the box and we found the treasures. She knew whose box it was when she opened it. It is her dream that she would eventually find the Princess and return the box to her.”  
Vader had listened to this story and had made the decision. “I wish to purchase the box and the necklaces.” 

“My lord, I think that my wife would find that unacceptable. She really wants to give this back to the Princess. But she isn’t here and we have been fighting as of late. I will sell the box to you for fifty credits and the necklaces for twenty- five credits each.”

“Done deal”. Vader said. The merchant had no idea that his wife’s dream would be coming true sooner than she ever thought. There is one request. I wish to have your contact information.  
“My lord, I am a loyal merchant. I don’t want any trouble from the Empire”. He said. He was getting nervous.  
“If you give me your contact information, not only can I guarantee you will have no trouble from the Empire, you may get some more business.” Vader said.  
“Then, it will be done”. He wrapped the items and put them in a package. 

Vader took the package, and took the items out of the bag and placed them in the box. He then shut the box. When the merchant looked like he was about to pass out when he did that, Vader said “Not to worry. I know an Alderaanian girl that will know how to open this.” The dark Lord then took the card that had the merchant’s contact information and left him. The merchant then breathed a sigh of relief. This merchant didn’t understand that for the Dark Lord of the Sith to be acting this way was strange indeed. But then again, the Force moves in mysterious was and even Sith are susceptible to its nuances.

A few minutes later he decided to go to the bar that he and Obi-Wan were at a long time ago when they were trying to find the person who had attempted to kill Padme. Since it was the middle of the day, the bar was relatively slow. There wasn’t a lot of people in the place, but the Sith Lord found the person who he was searching for.

The bartender intervened. She was rather short, but she was heavily tattooed. She looked at the approaching Darksider and gave him a look that said ain’t never seen you here before.  
“I don’t want trouble”. She said.  
“I don’t either”, Vader answered back. “But if trouble starts I will not be the one who starts it. I can’t say I won’t be the one who finishes it”.  
“Alright. Name’s Rhonda. What will it be?” The bartender asked as she put her towel on her shoulder.  
“Just a water”, Vader said.  
The barkeep nodded. “Want it on the rocks or neat?”  
Neat.  
“Coming right up.” Rhonda got the drink and placed it in front of the place where Vader had sat down. He sat right next to Han Solo.  
Captain Han Solo was sitting at the bar on a stool with his head in his arms. He was almost completely inebriated when the dark lord sat right next to him. At this point in the game Han was about to say to hell with it. If he captures me then he captures me. But what Han didn’t know that Vader’s purpose was entirely different. Han was defeated. He and Leia had a fight. 

“There’s only one reason why a man would sit in a bar at this time of day with his head like this”. Vader said.  
Han remained silent. Vader thought he might have passed out, if it weren’t for the groan that came from Solo a minute or two later.

“You got into a fight with a woman”, Vader surmised.  
Han nodded. With the Dark Lord of the Sith sitting next to him, he started to sober up real quick.

He looked at the drink in front of the smuggler and said, “Wow. Must have been more than a garden variety fight between you too”.  
Han looked at his drink and said “yeah. We both said shit we would rather regret. The problem is that she’s right.”

Vader knew the fight was between Solo and Leia. Rebel gossip becomes Imperial gossip sometimes before it can fully make it around the gossip trees in the Alliance. Vader knew also knew about the feelings that both were denying. But he would never say anything of that effect, because he didn’t usually listen to it. But sitting next to the source of some of the juiciest gossip to date confirmed everything.  
Both men sighed. Both have been there and done that. The only difference in this case is that the older of the two didn’t have alcohol in front of him. The younger one did. He downed the drink. Rhonda came over with a look of don’t you even think of ordering another one of those. He however ordered what the Sith was having. Not knowing that it was water.  
“Two questions for you, Vader”, Han said. Liquid courage bolstering him.  
“I may have two answers for you”, Vader replied.  
“First one, what are you drinking?”  
“You really want to know?” Vader asked as Rhonda put the drink in front of him.  
“Yeah. I want to know if I’m going to need to be carried out of here”. Vader chuckled at that. “Just water,” he said.

“Second question. What the kriffing hells are you doing here?” Vader’s eyebrows (he doesn’t have them, but let’s assume for a second that he does) went up behind that mask. 

“Well, something in the Force was stirring this morning. So, I left my ship and came down here. Then, I went to the art fair this morning. I was looking around the displays and I found something that interested me. So, I bought it. And I left. But as I was leaving, I felt that stirring again and it led me here. More specifically, it led me to right where I’m sitting. It seems that I can’t be evil again until I make something right, and you are giving me the perfect opportunity to do just that. Just with your sorry butt sitting right there.” 

“My sorry butt? Why my sorry butt?”  
“Because, captain, your sorry butt is sitting here crying in your whiskey having gotten your butt handed to you by a beautiful, powerful princess. And you are smarting. Don’t bother trying to deny it. But as you sit here and mope, Fate has decided to send a Sith Lord to the rescue.”

He looked Vader directly in the mask and swallowed. “To kill me now, right?”

“Quite the opposite. At the surprised look on the smuggler face, Vader continued. I’ve got just the thing to get you out of the dog house as it were and get you back in the Princess’s good graces”.  
“I don’t think you are willing to give me your head on a silver platter”, Han said.  
“Nope. She doesn’t want that anyway. See that fight went both ways. You got your ass whooped and you hurt her. But as I said I’ve got the solution to your problem”.  
“So, what’s the catch?”  
“Absolutely no catch at all. You just got to give her something. But when you give her this, she’s going to give you the smooching of your life”.

Han’s interest was piqued. “What is it.”  
Vader got the box out of a pocket. “Just give her this and I swear you are going to not only make her the happiest woman in the galaxy, but, you will be forgiven and back in her good graces before her lipstick dries on your face. And when she opens it, be careful. You may have to pry her off you with a prybar. She has been missing this for a very long time. The treasures in this box are both very rare and very beautiful”.  
Solo couldn’t believe it. Vader was handing him the keys to the castle.  
“There is one thing though. One of these necklaces in there, and there are two, is a one of a kind. There isn’t another one like it in the entire galaxy. You need to tell her to never ever let this necklace out of her sight, and if she puts it in her jewelry box to make sure it’s there every day. The necklace I’m talking about is made of a japor snippet. And it’s a part of her family’s history”.  
Han nodded. Fair enough. He said. He looked at the box. “What is this thing anyway”?  
“It’s an Alderaanian treasure box. The legend of this is all girls on Alderaan are given this box when they approach thirteen years of age. Leia will know how to open it. There’s a song and a hand movement that opens the box. This box, amazingly, is hers. Vader turned the box over and showed him the small initials that were carved in the bottom of the box. I found it and the necklaces in the art fair this morning and bought them. Oh. I forgot, there is a catch. But you won’t be the one that will do this. I just need to know for sure that she got it. And I don’t think that will be a problem”.

“But where am I to tell her that I got this? .” Han asked.

“Just tell her that you found it while you were walking along the vendors at the art fair. I’m more than willing to let you have all the credit for finding this. Just tell her that it caught your eye, you thought it was pretty. As far as the necklaces go, she doesn’t need to know that they were out of the box when I found it. As far as she knows, the necklaces never left. But if she does ask, tell her that you found the necklaces and they made you think of her and you knew she just had to have them. That’s all you should say. But I don’t think you are going to need to go into such detail. And trust me, she might not even care.” 

Vader downed the water and stood up. He asked what his charges for his drink and Han’s were and Rhonda said, “If you get this sad sack out of here, it’s on the house.” Vader looked at the Corellian and said, “I don’t think he will be much of a problem. Besides, he’s got a Wookie coming in about 5 minutes that is going to haul his butt out of here anyway”. 

“Hey Vader,” Han said

Vader turned around. 

“May the Force be with you,” Han had said.

“And may the Force be with you as well.” Vader said and walked out of the bar.  
Balance was restored. He could be evil again. But even though that was the case, he didn’t feel the usual hatred of himself that he usually feels. One could say that he even felt happy. But he went his way without any trouble and true to his word, Chewbacca came in the bar and retrieved the captain.

Epilogue: Not only did Leia get the box, and the items inside it, Lord Vader made good on his word that the merchant would get more business. And the merchant’s wife got a note that told her that her wish had indeed come true. And Han did get the smooching of his life. Rumor has it that the smooching he got was better than any other time they made out before Bespin. But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
